Sasuke sensei chapter 10
Chapter 10 – . xXxXx With a sharp hiss and a dull clank the blade returned to it’s resting place on the teens waist, a chilling silence descended in the room as the scent of resent killings spread through the air. “Perfect, no, no, much better !” complimented a voice suddenly followed by the resounding click-clack of footsteps in the large room. “Thank you Orochimaru-sama.” Thanked the teen accompanied by a small polite bow. “You weren’t my first choice you know ?” continued Orochimaru, smirking as the teens chakra signature darkened and rose slightly. “I wonder, how would you stack up against him now ?” continued Orochimaru, keenly noting the teens intrigue. “You were weaker when you were Genin, and you do have less potential.” Remarked Orochimaru sadistically, drawing another raise in chakra from his student. “But I wonder how much of his power has been brought out in that detestable village, which he choose over my offer of power……..fool.” continued Orochimaru, anger now present in his Chakra. “What are your orders Orochimaru-sama ?” requested the student dropping to one knee almost eagerly. “Kill Uchiha Sasuke, take some nin with you if you wish, simply to make sure there is no interference of course.” Ordered Orochimaru with a sinister smirk. That said Orochimaru took his leave. “I hope your training hard Sasuke-kun.” xXxXx ( Sasuke’s Pov ) “Alright now watch closely.” I ordered the pale eyed girl as she watched me in fascination as I taught her one of a true ninja’s most essential skills. “Can you flip it ?” asked the girl with restrained giddiness. “Of course I can.” I answered casually flipping the pancake I was cooking. Every good ninja knows a nice breakfast is essential after all. “C-can I try ?” asked the girl, I smiled and let her, she liked to act tough in front of others but she’d at least stopped that façade around me. “Alright…just be careful it’s hot.” I warned. “What, an Uchiha who’s afraid of a little heat ?” teased a monotone voice from the kitchen doorway, Hanabi and I quickly turned to face the speaker…only problem is Hanabi was in the middle of flipping the pancake when she turned. … “Hot isn’t it Itachi ?” I asked my brother as he desperately attempted to remove the sticky treat from his head. xXxXx ( Hanabi’s Pov ) Itachi Uchiha is a scary man, stony silent and intimidating by default…and that only makes his frantic attempts to pry the pancake, which seemed almost super-glued to his head, all the more funny. I was a little disappointed when he finally managed to get it off, he glared at it and Sasuke quiet darkly for about a minute afterwards. “You’re popular today little brother, father wishes to speak to you and afterwards the Hokage seeks an audience afterwards, remember clan business takes priority.” Informed Itachi, glaring at the pancake darkly for a second before leaving the room followed by Sasuke. They whispered for a few minutes before Itachi returned into the room. “My brother has requested that I train you today.” Itachi told me moving towards the stove. “So let’s this if we can get you flipping these probably then.” xXxXx ( Sasuke’s Pov ) I knocked lightly before entering my fathers office, it always struck me as a cold room but since seeing the Hyuga Heads I’ve rethought that, at least my fathers office had some warmth. There was only a few but my Father had some pictures of our family, almost hidden so as not to appear soft, around the room. “You wanted to speak to me father.” I asked approaching the quiet man. “Yes…Sasuke, you’ve been involved with the Hyuga heir quiet recently, she’s your student correct ?” asked Fugaku, ‘why yes, she also lives with me now as I risked my life to liberate her from her abusive father and she’s become a deeply precious person to me, on a side note I’m also housing her assassin turned guardian cousin after he attempted to kill us.’ I thought but wisely chose not to say. “Yes.” I answered curtly. “Well I must say I’m impressed Sasuke, I would never have expected for you to have done such a thing or ever consider it.” Responded my Father, and now I getting a bad feeling. “I approve and I have already signed the necessary documents, I don’t see how you managed to convince the bitter man but come her eighteenth birthday Hanabi will be made an Uchiha…” well that’s alright, I guess this is how Hiashi is honouring our deal, just, why do I still have that bad feeling and why is father so pleased. “As your wife.” Finished Fugaku. Ah so that’s it…I bet Hiashi’s having a nice old laugh right about now. xXxXx ( Tsunade’s Pov ) Calmly I flicked though one of the Anbu reports I had received pointedly ignoring the pacing boy before me and his growling mutt. “What’s taking him so long ?” demanded the other ninja hammering a fist down on the open window ledge as he started looking frantically outside it, smart move not hitting the desk, if he’d had messed up my paperwork… “He has to attend to some clan business, besides patience is a virtue and without a doubt a necessity when dealing with that damned Kakashi or his damned protégé.” I told the boy with a harsh look that clearly got across my mood. “Well you’ll have to forgive me, I got lost on my way here as it seems someone changed all the street signs, and like any good ninja I felt it was my duty to fix th-” rambled Sasuke as he entered my office through the door before he was cut off by another impatient bang from the other chunin. “Since the Uchiha’s here now can we get this over with ?” asked the impatient man glaring at the Uchiha with uncovered disgust. “Very well, Sasuke, Kiba, you both may want to sit down for this.” I offered gesturing to the two chairs across from me, Kiba quickly took one of the chairs while Akamaru took the other…he’d better be clean. “I have recently obtained information regarding something direly important to both of you,” now if I just play my cards right I can get them to do this mission for free, and that means more booze money. “A team of genin recently stumbled upon what we suspect to be one of Orochimaru’s bases, I was going to send a team of Jonin to investigate it, however I believe you both have a personal stake in this, the jonins will not hesitate to kill any threats,” I looked Kiba directly in the eye as I said this. “And they will plant explosives around the facility and destroy it and any information regarding Orochimaru’s seals.” Now I starred onto the Uchiha’s crimson orbs, activated the Sharingan as soon as I said that mans name. “Feel free to do as you like before I dispatch the team.” I told them, Kiba was gone in a second jumping out the window, I hope he slows down and starts to use his head before he reaches the base. “Seeing as I’m not going to get paid for this can I at least request some back-up ?” asked the Uchiha with a defeated sigh. “Well……Sakura has been working hard lately, she does deserve a treat.” I pondered aloud taking immense pleasure in the Uchiha’s sneer, although he holds her as a precious person to him, it’s quite obvious he prefers her in small doses. “Nobody else then.” Asked the Uchiha with another sigh, he sure likes those, and the sake must be kicking in for me to find that funny. “Well, Ino is free either.” I offered, the Uchiha simply turned to leave, I did notice an eyebrow twitch though. “Tell Sakura to meet me by the gate in an hour.” xXxXx (Orochimaru’s Apprentice Pov) “We never really did talk…did we Sasuke-kun ?” I asked the stuffed doll before me, I had already set my trap for those incompetent Konoha fools, so it was time to practise my lines. “Well that’s misleading, neither of us did like to talk, you had your moments, but really…I just didn’t like you.” I spoke recalling my few moments with the dark haired man, well he was a boy then. “I probably wouldn’t have killed you though, I’ve been wronged but not by you…I can’t this it to the real you but, I’m sorry Sasuke.” I told the stuffed doll of the lightning count, he was innocent, but he was in the way. I quickly severed the dolls head. http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_sensei_chapter_11 Category:Fanon Story